Meant To Be
by Krissy Izumi
Summary: PG for kissing. My entry in the Yakari contest! My first Yakari, too. Read and review! I think it's sweet. ^^;;


-----------------------------------------------------------  
I love a challenge. Writing ficcies about not-often-mentioned couples happens to be a fave of mine! So when I saw a Yakari contest, I thought, 'Why not?' And this is the result.  
I don't own Digimon. If I did, Ken would have a deeper, darker past than he already does. Yolei would be madly in love with him! Daisuke would go jump--I better stop before I start getting flames!   
If you don't like Yakari, don't read. Fair enough warning.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Meant To Be"  
  
  
Hikari chewed thoughtfully on the end of her fluffy green pen. She was stretched across her unmade bed, hunched over her old, worn-out diary that had, at one time, rose scented pages.  
  
She had already written about the lousy, boring day she had experienced, and now she was spilling her guts about the various boys she knew.  
  
-I wish Daisuke would stop asking me out. Maybe I'd consider him if he weren't so obnoxious! Probably spelled that wrong. Anyway...Takeru has the looks, but his personality is not really the kind I go for. I'm in SUCH a weird mood!-  
  
She paused to consider the others she knew.  
  
-Iori is way too little for me. Plus, he's too much like Koushirou, whom I also am not considering! And Jyou is obviously into Mimi, I mean, you can tell.-  
  
Again she chewed on her pen, sizing up the various guys in her mind.  
  
-Of course I can't like Taichi! That would be sick.-  
  
Her mind wandered to Yamato, the heartthrob of a boy band, the cool one. She closed her eyes and pictured the gorgrous blonde in her mind's eye.  
  
She quickly scribbled in her diary.  
  
-Yamato is the perfect one! I'm so serious...wow, he's just so much better than his brother...But I have NO chance with him! He'd probably never consider a younger girl like me anyway, plus he's got his pick of any fangirl he wants.   
Obsessively, Hikari-  
  
She locked her diary as fast as she could, as though leaving it open would let her secret out. She couldn't tell anyone about her feelings for Yamato. They just wouldn't take it right.  
  
Scrambling into her silk pajamas, she still saw his deep blue eyes in her mind. Why was she falling for such an older guy? She was clueless. She pictured Miyako saying something about him being more mature and experinced, and she pictured Taichi forbidding her to like Yamato.  
  
Which is precisly why she wasn't spilling the beans this time. Nope, she would keep her mouth shut tight and never let anyone know.  
  
She suddenly heard a faint pecking at her window. Tiptoing over to see what it was, she was met with the last person she would want to see.  
  
Yamato.  
  
"H-hi there....what are you doing here?" she forced herself to ask.  
  
"Hikari, I need to talk to you."  
  
She looked at her silk pajamas. The low neck, the spaghett-straps....not the kind of thing she would chose to be wearing right now. But whatever. She climbed out her window and stood, facing him, on the wet grass outside.  
  
"Hikari, do you love my brother?" Yamato asked softly.  
  
Hikari shook her head. "No, Yamato. No I don't."  
  
"Daisuke?"  
  
"No."  
  
Yamato gave her a piercing look. "Good."  
  
Hikari cocked her head. "Why?"  
  
Yamato shuffled his feet. "You'll hate me if I tell you."  
  
"No I won't. Tell."  
  
"Do you think age matters in a relationship?" he asked.  
  
Hikari felt her face turning pink. "Not at all," she said.  
  
"Then I may as well tell you why I'm here. I was thinking about you tonight, Hikari. Thinking that maybe...I love you. And I don't think our age difference is a problem at all. So if you don't mind, please give me the chance to love you."  
  
Hikari was startled, but not enough to keep her from answering. "I was just thinking the same thing about you, Yamato," she grinned.   
  
"What will Taichi say?"  
  
"Who cares?"  
  
Yamato grinned, too. "Allright, Hikari, let's see if you pass my test."   
  
Without even a warning, he had pulled the younger girl into a kiss. Not just a small kiss, either; this kiss lasted. He held her tightly around her waist and didn't stop until she had pulled away, blushing.  
  
"Yamato?"  
  
"Hmm, Hikari?"  
  
"Did I pass?"  
  
Yamato kept one hand on her waist and used the other to brush the hair out of her face. "Heh, with flying colors."  
  
Hikari felt her body shaking under his rough touch, but vowed to keep her slight nervousness in control. She kept herself cool and collected when Yamato put his arms around her in a hug, his fingers tracing the curve of her neck. She forced the calmness when he silently sat both of them down under her window.  
  
She seemed almost too calm. She soon fell asleep in Yamato's strong arms, her pounding heart finally happy.  
  
Yamato smiled. He didn't care how old she was, she was perfect in every way. He didn't care what Taichi said, nor Takeru.  
  
This love was meant to be, no matter the unlikeliness.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
ooh, that turned out pretty good I think. I doubt I'll win, but it was worth a shot!  
--------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
